Gundam Pilots' Rivals
by Amai Zetsuei
Summary: Some action, romance, and humor, so I put it in general. Its gonna be a crossover between DBZ, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi.I hope you like it. Its just my first fic. Please R&R. Arigatoo, Ja ne!^^
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam/Dragonball/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Charactors. I only own Megami "Meg" Zetsuei (goddess death), Kurayami "Cary" Tennotsukai (darkness angel), Urei "Rei" Aikou (sad love), Annon "Ann" Kisaki (peace queen), Tenshi Masurrao (angel warrior),and Amai Zetsuei (sweet death).  
  
Mysterious Voice: Its now time for...  
Bob: Dun da da da! Da da da da da da da da!  
  
Mysterious Voice: GUNDAM PILOTS' RIVALS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Meetings  
Setting: Japan International High...  
  
Heero and the other gundam pilots gathered to gether at lunch at a table telling each other about the missons Heero and Duo recived. "I just got a mission from Dr. Jay yesterday," Heero began, "He said that we need to find five more gundam pilots to help us some way. That was all the information he gave me." "Yeah. And Dr. Kay told me that there's a secret enemy attacking with at type of mobil suits called Kurais," Duo replied. "Dark?" Heero asked. "Yeah, I geuss," Duo said.  
  
Just then, a new female student about 15 years of age came in. She had long black hair that was down to her mid-theighs. She was wearing a shirt like Duo's, a black skirt down to her knees, knee high, zip up, black boots and red lipstick."Um, excuse me? Does anyone speak english here?" she asked in english to the people she passed by. "Heh. Women are weak. They can't do anything." Wu Fei said as Duo walked over to the girl.   
  
"Hi! I can help you miss...I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Duo said answering her question. "Oh! Hi! My names Megami. Megami Zetsuei. You can call me Meg," Meg said releved. "Duo. Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you Meg," Duo said while shaking her hand. "My pleasure. Well, anyway, I need some help geting to my next class. It's um...OH! Home Economics! Heh!" She said while sweat dropping. "Oh? Then you can come with me. That's my next class!" He said cherrily, also sweat dropping.  
  
"Unbelievable," Quartre said. "What?" Wu Fei asked while shinning his sword. "They look like twins," Quartra said while pionting to Meg and Duo. The whole group except for Quartre sweat dropped. Just then, another student came in.   
  
She looked chinese and had her shoulder length, black hair in a blue hair tie. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with an orange flower design on it, a matching top, knee high black boots and a blue bracelet. "MEGAMI ZETSUEI WHERE ARE YOU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled out. "What? Oh, Tenshi," Meg said in disapointment. "You better go now, Duo. Tenshi doesn't like guys that much. If she catches me with you, she'll go on and on with men being weak, how its injustice with me being...friends with a guy and how I've dishonored myself in front of all women by being friends with you," Meg continued.   
  
"Yeah, Wu Fei is almost the same, just with women instead," Duo replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you next period?" Meg asked. "Right! See ya' later," he said to her while walking backwards towards his group. "Bye!" Meg said while being pulled by Tenshi."Don't you remember our meeting with the girls right... NOW!" Tenshi grabbed Meg by the wrist and started pulling her along, Meg's feet dragging.  
  
"I guess I got side tracked," Meg said. "By a man!" Tenshi countinued to scold her. "Well, he is kinda cute," Meg said. "Cute? CUTE?!?! MEGAMI ZETSUEI BAKA! YOU KNOW THAT ALL MEN ARE WEAK AND CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT US WOMEN!" Tenchi yelled out for all the students in the school to hear. "Tenshi? Um, we're already..." Meg began.   
  
"DON"T YOU TENSHI ME!" the chinese girl yelled. "BUT WE'RE ALREADY HERE!!!" Meg yelled even louder. Tenshi's eyes widened and she sweat dropped. "Okay," Tenshi said simply. "Wow, a record of Tenshi's SHORTEST speech," a girl with blonde hair said.  
  
She wearing a red choker, red tank top, purple polo shirt, folded up blue jeans shorts, knee highs and yellow and purple sneakers. "ANNON KISAKI!" another girl said. She had shoulder legnth, brown hair that was covering one of her forest green eyes and she was wearing folded up jean shorts, a sky blue shirt, a 3/4 sleeve blue sweater, blue sneakers and a blue necklace. "Urei, Tenshi, Annon and Megami, shut up so we can discuss the mission I recived," said a girl in a monotone voice. She had shoulder lengnth, dark brown hair and wore a green, collered tank top, black mini skirt, knee high stalkings and black high heeled dress shoes.  
  
"Yes m'am, Kurayami Tennotsukai," Meg said saulting with a bit of sarcasim in her voice. "Well, anyway, we have to find out who this new enemy fighting with the new mobil suits called the Kurais. And we have to find the five gundam pilots we have to fight with against the new enemy," Cary said in her emotionless voice.(split screen) All of the pilots nodded. "I'll find out who the new enemy is," Meg and Duo said. "Okay. Its setteled. We all go together, though, just in case the other gundam pilots show up," Cary and Heero said in their monotone voices. "Well, we better get going to our classes now. We'll meet up tonight at the hideout, right?" asked Trowa and Rei in their serious tones. "Right," said Quatre and Ann.(end split screen)  
  
"C'mon Ten-Ten, we gotta get to class now," Meg said in her ceerful voice. "MY NAME'S NOT TEN-TEN" yelled Tenshi. "Alright already Ten-chanies," Meg joked again. Tenshi pounced on her. "It Tenshi. TENSHI. TENSHI!" Tenshi yelled while gripping Meg's collar.  
  
Heero decided to skip class and go to the school's indoor swimming pool to recreate. He went in to room and found out that someone had the same idea, but he didn't mind. He took off his sneakers, socks and tank top and put them on a table. He notice on another table were a collard tanktop, a black mini skirt, knee high stalkings, dress shoes and a towel or two. After seeing this, he new it was a girl...or a cross dresser...scratch that.  
  
After all that, he decided to just swim. He was a fast swimmer. He made it from one side of the pool and back in less than a minute. But the other person was just as fast. The person finally showed her face to him.  
  
She was panting heavily. "Hi. My name's Karayami Tennosukai, you can call me Cary. What's your name?" she asked in a monotone voice. "Heero. Heero Yuy," he said in the same emotionless voice. "You're fast, Heero. Would you like to race me?" she asked in the same voice. "Sure. From here to the other side and back," Heero replied.  
  
"I accept," Cary said while getting ready to swim. "At the count of '3'," Heero said while getting in position, "1.........2.........3." Then the took off, so far in a tie. Neither one lagging behind. "Wow. She's faster than I thought," Heero thought to himself.  
  
"I won't fail this mission," Cary thought, as if she was in a battle. Then, the race was over. It ended up in a tie. Heero and Cary both got out of the pool and Cary gave Heero a towel. "She's beautiful," Heero thought while looking at her in her under garments.  
  
"Heero," Cary thought to herself while looking at him as she dryed off. They both put on their clothes when they were compleaty dry. "That was a good race. I hope to race you again someday, Heero," Cary finally said smiling. "Me, too, Cary," Heero replied while shaking her hand. "What's this feeling in my heart? What's this heart whenching feeling I'm have when I look at her smile?" Heero thought to himself.  
  
"Hopefully our paths may cross again someday. But for now, bye," Cary said while leaving. "Bye Cary," He simply replied."Adin," Cary whispered to herself, "Why don't you me?" Then, a picture of a little girl and a little boy that that looked like Heero popped through the boy's head. "Nani?" Heero asked himself silently.  
  
~*~Music class...  
  
"Class, Today we have a new student!" Mrs. Staff said while resenting the new student to the class. She motioned fo her talk, "Her name is.." "Annon Kisaki. If you don't mind, I'd likd to be called Ann. I play the piano. I can also sing," replied the new girl. "Okay Ann, sit by Mr. Winner in the first row over there," the teacher said while pionting to Quartre. ""Hi Ann, my name's Quartre and I play the violin. I hope to do a duet with you later on in the school year," the Arabian greeted.  
  
"Its very nice to meet you, Quartre. I think you've alredy met my cousin, Dorothy," Ann replied cheerfully. "Your her cousin?!" Quartre asked stunned. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Ann responded. "Oh, we met last year durring the time of the war." "Ah. I knew I heard your name somewhere. I hope we can become good friends." "Maybe even more than friends," Quartra thought while smiling.  
  
~*~In Lit. class...  
  
"...and that's what I feel inside," the teacher, Mr. Poetry finished a poem. "Now class, I'd like you to pair up with some one and work on a poem or story about anything in generel. Mr. Barton, I'd like you to work our new student. Her name's Urei Aikou. Do you mind?" "No, Mr. Poetry. I don't mind at all," Trowa responded blankly. "Mrs. Aikou, please come here." "Yes Mr. Poetry," a girl said while walking up to the teacher.  
  
"I'd like you to meet your partner in this assignment." "Its a pleasure to meet you..." "Trowa. Trowa Barton." Rei shook his hand. "Mr. Poetry. I'd like to know if we can do songs also."  
  
"Yes. Yes you may." "Thank you," she replied while bowing. "Do you have any songs that you made up, Trowa?" "No. Why do you ask?" "Because I've already made up a song."   
"Really? What is it called?" he asked with interest. "Its called 'Falling (to peices)'." she replied, "My friends and I made it up. Here's the music, that is, if you'd like to present it." "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "It probably needs more work," she replied. He scaned over the music quickly and said, "Its wonderful. I'm sure that its presentable material."  
  
"Thank you for your support, Mr. Barton," she said respectfully. "No need to be so formal. You can call me Trowa. And, what are partners for?" he asked, "If you ever need my help, just ask, partner." The bell rang. "Thanks." Then, she kissed him on the cheek and went off to her next class.  
  
Trowa stood there with his hand on the sopt she kissed him and a surprised expression on his face. "wow," was all he managed to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Fights  
~*~In Martial Arts class...  
  
"Wu Fei Chang..." the teacher called out roll. "Here," Wu Fei called out. "Trunks Breifs..." "Here." "Goten Son..." "President!!" Goten called out, smiling like a maniac. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Surrounded by bakas..." mumbeled the teacher, Ms. Karate. "Tenshi Masurrao..." "I'm here" Tenshi replied while practicing with Cary. "Kurayami Tennotsukai..." "I'd like to be called Cary." "Megami Zetsuei..." "Meg. I'd like to be called Meg." Ms. Karate finished up roll call.  
  
"Okay, class. If you don't mind, I'll pair you up with someone to see what your made of. Trunks and Meg. Goten and Cary. Wu Fei and Tenshi. Tyler and Amara. Kevin and Lita. Tenchi and Scott. Those are your groups." The people got into their pairs. "Just because your a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Trunks told Meg. "Don't worry. Just bring it on," Meg replied, getting into fighting stance. "Whatever you want." Trunks got into fightting stance. "Okay, Turnks and Meg, your up."  
  
Trunks dove at Meg at his fastest speed to punch her, but surprisingly, she flew behind him and punched his back, making it crack. "Oh, that's gotta hurt," winced Lita. Then, they started to throw punches at each other, every one of them blocked. "Is that all you got?" Meg asked. "Not unless you want me to turn Super Sayjin." "Let's see what you got." She stopped punching to let him power up. After Trunks powered up, he flew towards Meg and punched her in the jaw.  
  
Meg flew torwards the ground, dust forming from the impact. When the dust was gone, Meg was standing up. She was whipping the blood from her mouth. She then smirked and powered up. She turned into a Super Sayjin! When she changed into a super saiyjn, her bangs turned spiky, her hair turned silver, her eyes turn blue and her clothes changed. Her clothes changed to blue, denum shorts, black tank top, black, fingerless gloves, combat boots, and 2 daggers on each of her theighs. "I guess that would explain your power," Trunks said. "She's kinda hot,"he thought.  
  
Then, Meg sped towards him with a dagger in each hand. "And...stop," the teacher said. When she said this, Trunk's neck was in a scissors hold by Meg's daggers. "Very nice you two." "Thanks," they said in unison as they got up and bowed to the teacher. "Goten-san!" Meg ran over to him. "Megami-chan!" The two embraced. "Trunks, this is my cousin." Trunks blinked at what he said. "Nani! Your cousin?" "Yeah. My Dad had a sister that came to Earth, too. They kept it a secret and went their separate ways when they were 5." " So that's why she can turn Super Sajin." "Hai." "Hey, they don't call me shinigami for nothin'," Meg said while flexing her right arm. Trunks, Goten and Cary sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey! My tail grew back!" Meg said, flinging her white tail around. "Why is it white?" Trunks asked. "Beats me." she replied. "I heard in a legend that two sayins, one with a white tail and one with a black tail, would become the stongest sajin ever." Goten said. "Well, I don't know my tail color yet," Cary inquired.  
  
"Okay. Next up, we have Goten and Cary." "Be careful, Goten. Don't forget that she is my half sister." "Don't worry. How hard can it be to defeat her?" "You don't know the half of it, Goten-san. She may be smaller than you, but she's fast. 'Never under estimate your opponant' is what I always say." "Yeah, yeah. But if you don't mind. I have a battle to win." With that, Goten got into a fighting stance with Cary across from him. "GO!" the teacher screamed.  
  
Cary lunged towards Goten and hit him in the jaw. Goten trided to punch her back, but she ducked and tripped him. After Goten recovered from the fall, she was gone. He felt for her ki and found her. "Got cha'," was all he said. He sent some blasts toward her direction, but she swatted them in a different direction like they were mere bugs. "Heh, let's see if you can handle this." She held one hand up in the air and the other towards the ground. "Wow. She's gathering energy from the Earth," Trunks said in amasment. "She's doing the Kamehameha speacial beam explosion. It's 20 times more powerful than a regular Kamehameha wave. Its like a Kamehameha wave and special beam cannon in one," Meg informed him. "Cary and I created it."  
  
"Ka...me..ha...ma..ha...SPECIAL BEAM EXPLOSION!" Cary yelled. A beam shoot through her mid section. A blue spiral circled around the beam and hit Goten in the chest. He started to glow in a blue light. "What the..." He was then thrown back a mile. "And... Cary wins," The teacher said. The bell rang. "We'll do the rest of you will fight tomorrow. To the locker rooms, you are dissmissed." Goten flew back to the school. "Gomen, Goten-san," Cary apoligized. "Its okay, Cary," Goten rubbed his head. "It seems that I have a rival now," he said. "Heh, arigatou Goten-san."  
  
Tenshi was just getting up when she heard a voice behind her saying, "Get out of my way, onna." She got up and turned around seeing a Chinese boy about her age. 'Wu Fei?' "Didn't you hear me? I said get out of my way!" he spat. He went too far. Tenshi kicked him in the spot that counts and he fell down, gripping it. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did this onna hurt you?" she asked while looking at him sqirm. "It was an acceident." she said with sarcasism. Meg saw what happened and waited for Tenshi. "Why'd you have to do that, Ten-Ten?" "Don't call me that." "Well, what happened?" "I kicked him for being a weak man." "That's not much of a reason."  
  
Tenshi started walking and Meg followed. "Why did you really do that?" "You wouldn't understand." Meg ran up in front of her friend and stopped her with both hands on Tenshi's shoulders. Meg looked her friend streight in to eye. "I'm your friend, Tenshi. You should be able to tell me anything." "Its Meilan. Remember what I told you about her?" Meg took her hands off of her friend's shoulders. "What about your sister?" "He let her die," Tenshi said in a silent cry, pointing to Wu Fei, "Her own husban let her die." Tenshi rubbed her eyes from her tears. Meg hugged her friend. "Shh, its okay. Let it all out." Tenshi cried more. "Why did he let her die?" Little did they know, Trunks overheard their conversation.  
  
~*~After School...  
  
"Hey wait up!" called out Trunks. "What do you want?" snapped Wu Fei. "I was wondring if you know how that girl over there," Trunks pointed at Tenshi who was walking with her friends. "No." "Then do you know Meilan?" Wu Fei stopped in his tracks when he heard that name. "Yes, I remember Nataku." "Well, that's her sister, Tenshi." 'She does look like her. I miss Nataku so much. Meilan...' Wu Fei thought. Trunks waved a hand in front of Wu Fei's eyes. "Hello?" Wu Fei snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What do you want?!" he yelled. "Hey, chill. I was just comenting on how pretty she is. Don't have to get so uptight." Trunks retorted. "Well, I wouldn't notice," Wu Fei lied. "Riight. Well, see ya," Trunks strapped on his bookbag tight and flew off to Capsel Corp.  
  
~*~At Capsel Corp...  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH! I NEVER SHOULD'VE MARRIED YOU!!!!!!!!" yelled and angrey Bulma. "Here we go again," Trunks said. His 3-year-old sister came outside. "Oniichan?"she asked. "Hai?" "I'm tired of this. It happens every single day,"she said. "Ready for battle stations?" Trunks asked. "Hai."  
  
Just then, all of these baggs came flying out and Trunks caught them and put them down. Then, dishes came flying out and Bra caught everyone of them and placed them next to the luggage. Next, a 32 lb. bowling ball flew out. Bra tried to catch it, but she flew back when she caught it. Luckily, Trunks caught her.  
  
"Now that that's over, let's order something to eat. What would you like to eat, Bra-chan?" Trunks asked his sister. "Umm...PIZZA!" she smiled sweetly. "Hai." They both hovered inside the house. Trunks picked up the phone and punched in the numbers to Pizza Hut. "Hello? Yes, I'd like 10 pizzas please. 3 with everything on it, 3 with peporoni and mushrooms, 3 with pinapple and anchoves, and one with extra cheese. Put it on Capsel Corp.'s tab." Trunks put down the phone. "It will be here in an hour, okay Bra?" "Hai!" "Let's go to the arcade while we wait."  
  
When they got outside, Bulma and Vegeta were on the lawn making out. Bra and Trunks flew over to the nearest arcade.  
  
~*~At the arcade...  
  
"Yessssss! I got the high score! In your face Ten-Ten!" a girl yelled. "I've heard that voice somewhere before..." Trunks pondered. Bra walked up to the girl that yelled and tugged at her skirt. "What's your name?" Bra asked sweetly. "Huh? Who are you? Are you lost little girl?" Megami asked. "Im Bra Breifs. My bother is with me. And like I asked before, What's your name?" the little girl replied. "How rude of me. My name's Megami. Megami Zetsuei. Now, where's your brother. We have to get you back to him." Megami picked up Bra and looked for her brother.  
  
Trunks was looking all over the arcade for his little sister. Just then, he bumped into megami with Bra in her arms. "Gomen," Trunks said. "What does 'gomen' mean?" asked a dumfounded Megami.(A.N.: She doesn't know Japanese yet) "It means sorry." Then Trunks saw his little sister in her arms. "Bra! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," said a worried Trunks. He took his sister in his arms. "I was with Megami, Oniichan," Bra replied. "You guys are confusing me with all this Japanese," said a confused Megami. "Oniichan means brother," inquired Bra.  
  
"If you need some Japanese lessons, you can come over to my house," offered Trunks. "Sure!" said a releved American. "Okay, do you know Capsel Corp.? I live there. But you can meet me here after school and we can walk there." replied Trunks. "Can we fly instead? I'm usually tired after school," Megami said. Trunks almost forgot that she was a sayjin after what happened at his house. "Okay. Its fine with me," He replied.  
  
"Sis, we gotta go now," called Kurayami. "I gotta go now. Bye!" Megami smiled, then left for her friends. Trunks stood there blushing when she smiled. "Did I just ask her out on a date?' he asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Japanese Lessons  
~*~The next day after school...  
  
Trunks was waiting at the arcade for Megami to come. He had a red rose in one hand and his bookbag over one shoulder. Then, Megami came in. She was wearing her regular out fit and also had her bookbag over one shoulder. "Hi Trunks!" Megami gave him a smile that made him weak. "Hiya, Megami." He waved the hand with the rose in it. "Is that for me or did you get it from another girl?" Megami joked.  
  
Trunks blushed and gave it to her. "Why, its for you." Megami tucked it in her hair. 'It makes her look even more beutiful' he thought. "Hello? Earth to Trunks? Are you there, Trunks?" Megami waved a hand in his face. He snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Well, shall we start our lessons?" He held out his arm. "Yes, we shall," Megami said as she hooked arms with him. They flew side by side to Trunks' house.  
  
~*~At Capsel Corp...  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH! I NEVER SHOULD'VE MARRIED YOU!!!!!!!!" yelled and angrey Bulma. The fight was happening again. "I think that you should duck for flying objects," replied Trunks as they landed on the lawn. Bra came out onto her regular spot for the objects about to fly out of their house. Just then, the same objects from yesterday came flying out again. As usual, both Bra and Trunks caught everything and placed them on the lawn.  
  
"Hi Miss Megami," greeted a very happy Bra. Megami kneeled down and gave the small girl a hug. "Its nice to see you again, Bra. Do you mind if your brother gives me Japanese lessons?" "No." "Well, let's go in," Trunks said. Bra, Trunks and Megami went inside. Once inside, Bra went to her room to take a nap from her workout. One the otherhand, Trunks and Megami went into the living room. Megami put her bookbag down on the couch and sat herself down on the couch. She got out her Japanese book. "C'mon. Let's start," she said playfully. Megami giggled when she saw Trunks blush. "I-I don't have a Japanese book," he replied while looking down. "Then we'll share," she smiled.  
  
Trunks sat next to her and held half of the book. "Okay, We'll start with this word." He pointed to the word 'konichiwa.' "Okay. It's pronounced 'kon-i-chi-wa'. It's a greeting," he implied. "Konichiwa? Okay, next word?" Trunks pointed to the word 'hai.' "Its pronounced 'hi.' It means yes, yeah, okay, ect." "Hai!" Megami smiled.  
  
~*~An hour later...  
  
He pointed to the word 'aikou.' He was too into teaching Megami Japanese that he didn't notice that he was pointing to the word that meant 'love.' "Okay, this word is pronounced 'i-ko,' and it means...oh...um..." "What does it mean?" Megami asked. Trunks blushed. "It means...love," he finally said. "Oh..." Megami also blushed. "Well, I think that I should be going now," Megami said after a long silence. She closed her book and put it in her bookbag.  
  
Before she could leave, Trunks' instinct took over and held her arm. His grip was strong enough to hold her, but gental enough so it wouln't hurt her. "Megami, I...I..." Trunks stammpered. Megami turned around to look at him. "Nani, Trunks-chan?" she asked. He kissed her fully on the lips. Megami's eyes were wide open. 'Wow, he's a good kisser,' Megami thought. He let go of her lips.  
  
They both blushed and Megami touch her lips. "I like you, Megami. I like you a lot," Trunks finally said. "I-I have to go now." Megami flew out the door. "I'm sorry Trunks. I'm not who you think. I don't know who I am," Megami said to no one in particular. Her eyes went blank and she fell out of the sky. She landed in a field of flowers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Twins Meet Again  
~*~Meanwhile, in Satan City...  
  
"I'll finally meet you twin sister, after 14 years," the girl walked on the sidewalks with a bookbag over her shoulder. She looked like Megami, just with shorter hair. She wore a wite skirt down to her knees, a white tank top, a denium jacket much like Trunks' (just without the Capsal Corp logo) and white boots. "I can sense her ki," she said. She flew in the direction of where Megami was.  
  
~*~Megami's Thoughts...  
  
...darkness...alone...separated...separated from her sister...her twin...Amai. Two little girls are playing. "Amai, we'll always be together. Right?" the little girl with longer hair said. "Always, sister. Always." They both smiled. The little girl with the longer hair spoke again. "I have a present for you, Amai. Here!" she gave her the white half of a yin yang on a chain. "This way, if we're separated, we can find eachother again," she said as she held up her half.  
  
...memory...lost...scientist...Dr. Jay. "Dr. Jay, we found this girl unconcious in the woods." The girl with the long hair from before is now 12. "She has no memory of her past except for her name," a lady in a white lab coat spoke again. "Her name is Megami Zetsuei." "Megami Zetsuei, huh? She's the perfect for part 2 of operation meteor," the one called Dr. Jay said. "Put her her in the testing chamber. Test the ZERO system on her," Dr. Jay ordered.  
  
They put Megami into a blank white room and put these wires on her head. They placed her infront of a computer with two joystickes on the arms of the chair she was sitting in. "Megami, you are in a war. You have to use a giant robot called a mobil doll to safe the earth. This is what a prototype of its system. We will be testing you when you use it," Dr. Jay replied. "Okay," Megami replied.  
  
They turned on the ZERO system. Her eyes held no emotion. On the screen of the computer, she defeated all of her enemys using various attacks. Before you knew it, she defeated all her enemys, even Gundams. They turned off the system. "Her responses were incredable, Dr." Said the woman in the white lab coat. "Yes. And the system didn't take over her mind," Dr. Jay added. "We must use her for part 2 of operation meteor. Now, we must train her. From her tail, I think she may be a Sayjin. She will learn in under 1 year."  
  
~*~End Megami's Thoughts...  
  
"...Megami? Is that you my sister?" the girl said. Megami stirred. She woke up to see a girl that looked exactly like her, but with short hair. " Where am I? And who are you?" Megami asked. "Megami? Is that really you?" the girl asked. "Yeah, I'm Megami. And who, may I ask, are you?" Megami asked again. "Megami, don't you reconize me? Its me, your sister. Amai, does that ring a bell?" the girl, Amai answered. "Amai..." Megami whispered. They both fiddled with their own necklaces. Both of the necklaces were half of a yin yang. Megami had the black part of the necklace and Amai had the white part.  
  
They both noticed eachother's necklaces and looked at eachother. As if they read eachother's minds, they connected the yin yang. On the back, in gold lettering, it read:  
  
Zetsuei Twins:  
Together Forever  
  
"We are twins..." Megami whispered. They smiled and hugged eachother. "I was afraid that you didn't remember me," Amai said. "After all, it has been 14 years. We were separated when we were 2," she added. "I-I can't remember..." Megami cried. "Help me remember. Help me remember mom and dad. Please?" Megami continued. "I will, sister. I promise," Amai answered. "But we need to find a place to stay first."  
  
Megami wiped away her tears. "Come with me to where I live," Megami told her. "Okay," Amai said. Megami got up, as did Amai. "Follow me." Megami flew off to the Son residence and Amai followed.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Introducing Amai  
  
'Amai? Isn't that Japanese for sweet?' Megami asked her sister through thoughts. 'Yeah. And Megami stands for Goddess,' Amai answered back. 'We're almost there Amai,' Megami told her sister. After a few minutes, they were there. "Okay, here's the background. Chi Chi is the one that yells at the oldest sayjin there. His name is Goku. Their oldest son, Gohan, doesn't live here anymore, although he does vist. His daughter, Pan always comes over to play video games with Goten. Goten is Chi Chi and Goku's second son. Got it?" Megami asked. "Yeah."  
  
They walked inside of the house. Chi Chi was yelling at Goku. "BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!" Chi Chi was pulling Goku by the ear. "Chi Chi, I was sparing with Vegeta. Please let go of my ear," Goku pleaded. Meanwhile, Goten and Pan were playing video games and Pan was beating Goten badly. "NO! I lost to my niece!" Goten cried. Goten continued crying and Chi Chi continued to yell.  
  
Megami couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Megami yelled at the top of her lunges. Everyone froze in their place. Amai sweatdropped, Chi Chi was stopped mid-sentence in her yelling so her mouth was wide open, Pan froze in her victory dance, and Goten stared at Megami wide-eyed. Megami, on the other hand, had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.  
  
"That's better. I'd like you to meet some one. Her name's Amai," Megami said. Goten looked at Amai and walked up to her. "I'm Goten," he said shaking her hand. "I'm Amai, Amai Zetsuei. Megami's twin," she smiled as he got very wide eyed. "Megami has a twin?!?!" Goten, Pan, Chi Chi, and Goku asked surprised. "I was surprised when I found out, too," Megami said.  
  
"What do you wanna do first, Megami?" Amai asked. "I guess we could train together. I need to come up with new attacks," Megami replied. "Okay. Let's train!" Amai said excited. They walked out the door and flew to a more remote place. The Son family, though, just stood in the doorway. "What just happened?" Goku asked. Everyone remain silent.  
  
After a long silent, Goku spoke up again. "I'm hungrey, Chi Chi. When will dinner start?" he asked. "Oh, it'll be done soon," Chi Chi said as she was in the same stance Megami was in, only she was holding a frying pan. "I'd better take you home now, Pan," Goten said. "Already?" asked a dissapointed niece. "Yes, now," Goten retorted. "Oh, alright," Pan gave in. When they left, Chi Chi was chasing Goku around with her pan ready to strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~*...*~  
  
A.N. Hiya! This was my first story so don't be too hard. I tried my best _ _;;;;;. The next chapters will have more Tenchi characters, I promise. Same with Sailor Moon. I'm not a huge fan of Relena's so there may be some Relena bashing soon.(Keyword was 'may') Don't forget to review.^^  
-Megami (the author) Zetsuei 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam/Dragonball/Tenchi Characters. I only own Megami Zetsuei (goddess death), Kurayami Tennotsukai (darkness angel), Urei Aikou (sad love), Annon Kisaki (peace queen), Tenshi Masurrao (angel warrior), Amai Zetsuei (sweet death), and Saiai Youma.

Mysterious voice: Due to popular demand...

Bob: yeah, right

Mysterious voice: ahem, as I was saying, due to popular demand, Gundam Pilots' Rivals has returned!

Bob: *opens the curtain which the mysterious voice is coming from* Its you!

Darien: Hey, I needed to extra money to buy a present for Serena.

Bob: _ _;;;

Megami (the author) Zetsuei: Okay, cut.

~*~screen is blacked out...

Megami (the author) Zetsuei: Okay, due to technical difficulties, I will start the story.

Bob and Darien: *tied up and mouths tapped shut* Mmmf Mmmmmmfmfmf!

Megami (the author) Zetsuei: If you haven't read the first part of the story, I suggest you do or you'll be lost in the story. Now, onto...

Gundam Pilots' Rivals Part 2

Chapter 6

Training Session

Megami and Amai are on an island sparing. "So, what was mom like?" Megami asked as she threw a few punches at her twin. Amai blocked all of them. "Mom had hair like me, had your determination and attitude, and the brains a genius," Amai said. "Really?" Megami asked as she threw a few ki blasts at Amai. "Hai." Amai replied as she dodged all of them.

Just then, the two-demi sayjins heard faint screams and stopped fighting. "I gotta go now, Amai. Ja ne!" Megami said as she flew off. "Now where could she be off to?" Amai asked herself. Meanwhile, Megami was flying for head quarters to her gundam. "Sorry I'm late, guys," Megami told her fellow pilots.

"We just had a visitor that updated our gundams, Megami. Her name's Jess," Kurayami told her. Just then, a girl about their age came up on the screen. She had brown, hair in a French twist, dark brown eyes with glasses, somewhat tan skin and freckles. She looked about 5' 3" and way too serious. Her distinguishing features were this weird triangle thing on her left shoulder, and an odd network of scars on her hands. She wore a green tank top, baggy pants and sneakers.

"Hi Megami," the girl said. "I was sent here by Dr. Jay. My name's Jess and I've made a few adjustments to all of you gundams, since they were too much like the originals," Jess continued. "Hai, keep going," Megami told her. "Right, anyway, instead of having a on sided scythe, you now have a double sided one. You also have night vision on all of your computers. All of your gundams can turn into angel like figures, each has their own special symbol," Jess pushed up her glasses.

"How dare you touch Taka!" yelled an angry Tenshi. "Don't worry, Tenshi. I made your Gundam have the ability to become invisible, that way to can get a better shot at the enemy," Jess informed her. The scientist cleared her throat and continued to talk, "Kurayami, I installed the updated ZERO system in your Gundam, along with the others. Now, you guys must go before the enemies destroy the city." With that, the Gundam girls flew off.

~*~Meanwhile, in the enemy base...

"Yes. How I enjoy their screams of fear," said a shadowed figure in a feminism voice. The figure was looking at a screen with the troops attacking a city. "Drat. The Gundam pilots have arrived," she said in disappointment.

~*~Back to the Gundam girls...

Megami attacked 5 of the mobile suits with her double-sided scythe, completely destroying them. "No problem for Hellraiser here," she referred to her Gundam. Tenchi used her new invisibility technique to sneak up on 3 suits, blasting them into oblivion. It was then when the Gundam boys flew into the fight.

"Hmm? What's this? Those gundams look almost like ours, just with improvements," pointed out Duo. "Yeah, Maxwell's right," added Wu Fei. "Could they be the pilots we're looking for?" asked Trowa. "Hai, those are them," replied Heero.

After all of the enemy suits were destroyed, the Gundam boys came out of their gundams. "Who are you? Come out now!" yelled a frustrated Wu Fei. "We're Gundam pilots!" yelled Tenchi as she jumped out of her Gundam. The other Gundam girls followed. "Pilots? You? Gundams?" sputtered a stupefied Duo as he saw who the pilots were. "Megami?" Duo sputtered again.

Megami giggled. "Yes, Duo. We're Gundam pilots. We've completed part 1 of our mission, finding you," she told her counter part. They all nodded solemnly. "Now our second part of our mission is to find out who our enemy is," Tenshi spoke up.

"Hai. We must keep an eye out for suspicious people around here," Heero said in his monotone voice. "Let's all meet tomorrow at lunch. We'll sit at table 10," Kurayami declared. Then, they parted in their gundams.

Chapter 7

The Enemy Has Awaken

~*~At the Masaki Shrine...

Sasami, now 15, was out in the cave Yugi was in. "...and today Ryoko and Ayeaka fought over who got to sit by Tenchi today," Sasami giggled, then became sincere, "I really wish that you'll wake up soon." Finally, after years of sleeping, Yugi broke out of her trance. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them to see a very grown up and happy Sasami. Sasami looked just like Tsunami now and Yugi like Sakuya.

"You've finally woken up!" Sasami cheered while hugging her friend. Yugi remembered what happened in her sleep. She learned how destroy people through dreams. How she loved the screams of terror. She controlled people to do her dirty work.

"Yes, Sasami. I have," Yugi told her friend. "I just had an idea!" Sasami cheered. "You can come to school with me tomorrow! I was just going to start, but with you awake, we can go together!" 'A great idea. I can find the ones who ruined my plan this afternoon and eliminate them. And take care a Tenchi so that I can take over this Earth," Yugi thought as she said, "What a wonderful idea, Sasami!"

~*~In Trunks' thoughts and dream...

'How could I have done that? Why did I kiss her? It's probably because she reminded me of the girl in my dreams,' Trunks thought as he laid on his bed with his arms behind his head and looked out his window to see a few stars. The rest blocked by his curtains.

He walked out onto his balcony. 'Who is this girl I've been dreaming of?' Trunks leaned on the railing. 'First she came with songs of love and passion. Then, she gave me hugs and kisses. Finally, she came with passionate love. I never found out who she was though because her face was shadowed. But I do know that she has short, black hair and a beautiful singing voice,' he pondered.

Trunks yawned. Getting the clue, he got back in bed to dream of this strange girl again.

"Trunks," the mysterious girl said in her melodic voice. "Help me, prince of Vegeta-sai." "How can I if I don't know who you are?" Trunks asked her. "Please hold me," she whispered. He granted her entreaty and held her in his strong arms.

"Find me. Find me through this song," she said as she gave him a sheet of music. He read it quickly memorizing the notes. "I will find you. I promise," he told her. They shared a passionate kiss as the dream ended.

~*~In Amai's dream...

"Trunks," Amai said. "Help me, prince of Vegeta-sai." "How can I if I don't know who you are?" Trunks asked her. "Please hold me," she whispered. He granted her entreaty and held her in his strong arms.

"Find me. Find me through this song," she said as she gave him a sheet of music. He read it quickly memorizing the notes. "I will find you. I promise," he told her. They shared a passionate kiss as the dream ended.

Amai woke up with the song from her dream in her head. "Help me, Prince Trunks. Help me find true love," she whispered. She felt cold, even though she had her blanket over her. But when she fell asleep, she felt warm in Trunks' embrace.

~*~In Yugi's dream dimension...

"So, Amai and Trunks are bonded through their dreams. The problem is that Trunks doesn't know who Amai is yet. I'll have to make another person with short, black hair that knows this song. That way, when they're at their weakest, I'll be able to eliminate them all. First, the Z warriors. Then, Tenchi and his gang. Including Sasami," Yugi laughed evilly.

"Soon I will make them pay for the pain the gave me. Soon..." In front of Yugi were several stones, each one representing a person that she would destroy. "First would be the weakest ones. Pan and Bra."

~*~The next day at school...

"Wow! We have all the same classes!" cheered a very joyful Megami. "Yeah!" joined in Amai. They embraced each other. Just then, a girl with short, black hair had a girl with an odd, blue hairstyle walked in. Each one was talking and smiling.

"So you and I have the same classes?" the girl with short black hair asked her friend. "Yup! And guess who our science teacher is, Yugi?" the other girl asked. Yugi looked at her schedule. "You mean to tell me that Ms. Washu is our science teacher, Sasami!" Yugi asked.

Then, Trunks came in. He was thinking of that song that the girl in his dreams gave him. It had no words, just notes. It was beautiful. He played the flute on his spare time, so he played it. It was very depressing, though. When he came in, two girls were starring at him. Both had short, black hair, just like the girl in his dream. One of them was with Megami and the other with a girl with a strange, blue hairstyle.

'I guess the only way I can find out who is the girl in my dream is, I'll have to wait for the song to come,' Trunks thought. Amai her his thoughts in her head. 'Trunks, I'm here,' Trunks heard her voice in her head. He shook his head and went to his first class, science.

Chapter 8

School Trouble

~*~In science class...

"Class, since you're other science teacher quit, I'll be your new science teacher. You can call me...," the teacher started, "LITTLE WASHU!" Sasami, Yugi, and the rest of the class sweatdropped. "Now, to call role. Sasami Masaki." "Here." "Yugi Masaki." "Here." "Trunks Briefs." "Here." "Megami Zetsuei." "Present" "Amai Zetsuei." "Here." "Jess Tomachi." "Present." Washu adjusted her glasses. "Amy Mizuno." "Here." "Goten Son." "President!" Washu typed something into her computer and a piece of metal was bolted over Goten's mouth.

"That's better. Okay, as I was saying, Duo Maxwell." "Here." "Kurayami Tennotsukai." "Here." "Heero Yuy." "Here." "And Saiai Youma." "I'm here." Saiai had a melodic voice, reminding Trunks of the girl again. But Amai, too, had a melodic voice. Trunks was confused. He didn't know what to think. He would just wait for the song to come. Soon.

"Hmm. Amai, Megami. Please stand up," Washu ordered. The twins did as they were told and stood up. Washu circled them and noticed the fact that they have tails. Amai having a black tail and Megami having a white one. "Why do you two have tails?" Washu asked them.

'The black and white tails! If they fuse, they'll be the most powerful sayjin ever,' Goten told Trunks through thoughts. 'How do you know?' Trunks asked his friend through thoughts. 'Its in the legend my dad told me. They'll be able to go Super Sayjin level 10.' 'There's a Super Sayjin level 10?' 'Hai. It has to do with every sayjin that goes super sayjin on Earth, a sayjin level goes up. We have Goku, Vegeta, me, you, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Megami, and probably Amai and Kurayami that have gone super sayjin. That'd be 10 levels.' 'I see.'

"Its because we're sayjins," Megami told the scientist. "I've heard of you people. Computer, inform us about sayjins," Washu instructed the computer. The computer spoke in a robotic voice.

"Sayjins; warriors from the planet Vegeta-sai, which had been destroyed recently. These people are born with tails. It is said that if the tail is cut off at birth, the only way to restore the tail is if you knock out the sayjin with some sort of tranquilizer. The current king of sayjins is Vegeta Briefs. His queen, Bulma Briefs, and he had 2 children, the prince and princess of sayjins, Trunks and Bra Briefs."

Everyone turned to look at Trunks, prince of sayjins. Trunks blushed at the attention. The computer continued.

"It is assumed that all sayjins can turn into a giant, ape-like creatures during a full moon because of this tail. It is also assumed that all sayjins can turn into a super sayjin. For more information, seek for a sayjin."

Washu sweatdropped. "That's a lot of help. Well, anyway, it looks like we have a sayjin prince with us," Washu said. He was looking out the window, thinking about the girl in his dream again. He wanted to see her, to touch her, to feel her next to him. He started humming the song. Amai noticed the tune, as did Yugi.

They both looked at him. Yugi with hatred in her eyes and Amai's with love. "The song...," they both whispered.

~*~At lunch...

The Gundam pilots were sitting at table 10, as planned. "Have you guys seen any suspicious people yet?" Heero asked. "Yeah, two people. Yugi Masaki and Saiai Youma," Megami said. "I've seen Sasami Masaki. She looks too innocent," Duo said. "How about that teacher, 'Little Washu'," replied Heero. "Have you seen the Principal, Mrs. Autumo? She looks suspicious," Wu Fei said. "Well, we have to keep an eye on these people," Tenshi told them. The rest nodded. "And tonight we will destroy the enemy base in Satan City. I pinpointed it underneath a Capsule Corp. business building," Kurayami told them.

Trunks was sitting alone when his friend came. "Wassup?" "Nothing." Amai was going to sit with her sister when she saw Trunks and Goten sitting alone. She decided to sit with them. Amai walked up to them and asked, "May I sit here?" "Sure, Amai-chan," Goten said as he scooted over so that she could sit by his friend. Trunks turned his face so that she wouldn't see him blush.

"This is my best friend, Tru-" "Trunks Briefs," Amai finished. She then whispered to Trunks, "I think you're cute." Trunks blushed more as he ate his lunch. Amai giggled and ate her lunch. Goten had a puzzling look on his face as he saw the whole thing.

Just then, on the school speakers, a twenty-year-old male voice began to speak as mobile dolls surrounded the school. Yugi was controlling what he said through his mind. "I know that the Gundam pilots are here," he said. This caught the attention of the people sitting at table 10. "Show yourselves now, or else we'll destroy everyone in this building."

Everyone ran for his or her life. The pilots stayed where they were, as did Yugi, Goten, Amai, and Trunks. "Me and Kurayami will stay here and fight them while you get your gundams," Megami told them. "Alright, let's go," Trowa said. (A.N. FINALLY! Trowa spoke! 1st time in this part of the fic. Trowa: I resent that!)

Amai, Goten, and Trunks were already outside shooting ki blasts at the dolls. Kurayami and Megami came out too. Without notice, Amai was shot in the back by a laser beam. She screamed out in pain as the laser went through her. "AMAI!" all the sayjins yelled out. Megami powered up to ss2, even though she looked the same. "Alright, time to get down," she said as she connected the ends of her daggers and the blades grew. 10 dolls surrounded her. She spun her new weapon around and destroyed them all.

Trunks used his sword to shoot powerful ki blast slash and destroyed 10 at once, also. Kurayami used a new attack on 8 dolls. She yelled out "Tornado Ki!" as she spun around shooting ki blasts at them. Goten used the kamehameha wave on 15 of them. Just then, the gundams came.

"It's about time you guys! You guys destroy the rest while we take Amai home!" Megami yelled. With that, the sayjins left for Trunks' house with Trunks carrying Amai.

~*~At Capsule Corp....

"Okay, here's what we'll do to heal her," Kurayami told them. "First of all, we need one more demi-sayjin. Goten, get Gohan to come here." Goten nodded and sent a mental message to his older brother. A few minutes later, Gohan came in. "What's wrong you guys?" he asked them. Everyone parted to let him see Amai laying on a table. "Who is she?" Gohan asked.

"She's my twin," Megami said as she looked at the floor with tears swelling up in her eyes. "We need your help, Gohan," Kurayami told him. "In order to bring her back without the dragon balls, we need 5 demi-sayjins. Okay, first we stand over her in a circle and hold hands." They did what she said.

"Now close your eyes and think of her and only her." They continued on with what Kurayami said. Their hands glowed and the white light went straight to her wound. The hole in her just disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Amai slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" Amai groaned as she sat up. All the other demi-sayjins opened their eyes. "Amai!" Megami screamed as she hugged her twin. Trunks smiled when he found out that Amai was okay. "It doesn't matter now that you're okay, Amai," Megami whispered as tears of joy fell down her face. Not another word was said after that.

~*~ Later on...

"Due to recent events at Japan International High School, there will be no school for its students for 1 month. This time will be used to build another school building," the newscaster announced. Trunks, Amai, and Megami were the only ones left. Amai was lying asleep on the couch. Megami noticed Trunks staring at her sister when she asked, "You like her, don't you?" Trunks smiled and blushed as a response. "Then why don't you ask her out? We have a month off school," Megami told the purple haired prince.

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me?" he asked. "Come on, Trunks. Don't think with your head. Just think with your heart. If you wanna ask Amai out, just do it," Megami pushed. Trunks nodded. Just then, Amai sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. "What time is it?" she asked. Trunks looked at the clock on the wall and told her that it was 9:53.

"Trunks, do you mind if we sleep over tonight? Its already too late to go home," Amai asked. "I don't mind." "Where's your phone? I need to call Aunt Chi Chi and tell her that Megami and I are sleeping here tonight." "It's in the hallway." "Arigatoo." With that, Amai went to use the phone.

"Trunks, go on and ask her while you still have a chance," Megami push even more. "Alright, I'll do it," Trunks told Megami. "Tomorrow. And your room is the 3rd door to the right upstairs." With that, Trunks got up and went to bed. Megami rolled her eyes and said, "Men. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

Amai had just came in when she noticed Trunks wasn't there. "Where's the one with the lavender boy?" Amai asked. From upstairs, Trunks yelled, "I heard that." Amai giggled. "He's upstairs going to bed. We'd better go to bed, too," Megami told her. "Where to?" "The 3rd door to the right upstairs."

With that, the twins went to bed.

Chapter 9

In Dreams We Will Meet Again

~*~In Trunks' Dream...

"Trunks, why haven't you found me yet?" Trunks' mysterious girl asked. "How am I supposed to know who you are?" the prince asked. "Open your heart," was the last thing she said before she dissappeared.

~*~Waking up...

Trunks then woke up. When he did, he started to hear the song the girl in his dream gave him. He could hear the song sung very faintly. He got dressed followed the sound. It got louder when he went outside. He flew colse to the ground trying to find the sorce of the song.

After a few minutes, the tune was at its loudest and Trunks came to a halt. He looked down at the forested area beneath him and flew silently down. The sound of the girl's voice was melodic. It sounded like it came from an angel. He looked around the forest until he saw a moon lit clearing full of flowers. In the middle of the clearing was a girl with short black hair.

A top her head was a halo of flowers. Her hair shined in the moonlight. She was petting a rabbit in her lap. Her face was hidden behind her hair. "Who's there?" the girl asked. "Prince Trunks of Vegeta-sai," was Trunks' reply. "Why didn't you find me sooner?" she asked as she stood up letting the rabbit go.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. It's just-" Trunks tried to explain. "Just what?" the girl asked. "I want to know how you are." She walked up to him and showed him who she was. "A-Amai? Your the girl in my dream?" Trunks asked. She smiled seeing him in his state of surprise. Then, Trunks blushed as he remembered what she did to him in his dreams.

Amai giggled as she said, "Yes, I am the girl in your dreams." Suddenly, the two became silent as they stared at each other in the eyes. They then shared a deep, passionate kiss.

~*~In Yugi's Dream Dimension...

Yugi saw the Prince's meeting with Amai in her crystal ball. She also noticed that Amai and Trunks' crystals glowing brightly side by side. "No!" the evil girl screamed. "They've found each other and fully bounded! KUSO!" She threw her crystal ball to the ground. "Akki! Destroy the prince of Vegeta-sai!" Yugi yelled. A teenager dressed in a long, beautiful, blue, silk kimono came out. Her black hair was in a bun with a crystal dolphin hair tie holding it. She had a beautiful sky blue bracelet that had a dolphin pendant that matched her necklace and her lips were a light pink.

"What are you waiting for?! Go now!" Yugi ordered. "As you say, Yugi," Akki said as she bowed and dissapeared.

~*~In the woods...

Akki had appeared in front of the couple making them break their kiss. "I'm sorry to disturb you 2, but I'm here to distroy you," the demon said as she pointed to Trunks. Amai's eyes widened as Trunks got into battle positon. Akki spun around quickly and her outfit changed.

She was wearing all black. She had on leather shorts, leather tube shirt, high heels, and arm lengthed, leather gloves. In her right hand was a whip. With that, Tunks stood in front of Amai holding his arms out and turned super sajyin. "She isn't the one that needs protecting, prince. You are," Akki said as she cracked her whip. The whip hit Trunks in the face scaring him.

She cracked her whip repeatedly until almost his whole body was in scars. He never left his spot in front of Amai. He didn't want her to get hurt. While all this was happening, tears streaked down her face as she watched. It hurt her to see Trunks getting hurt like that.

The final time Akki cracked her whip, it tied around Trunks' arm. He glared at her as she smiled. "Now I've got you," Akki chuckled. She started to suck ihs life energy away from him through the whip until he fainted. Amai came to Trunks' side and held his head in her lap. "Trunks. Trunks! Wake up!" she screamed.

As she said this, she began to glow in a white light. She was giving him some of her life energy to help him survive.

~*~In Megami's room...

Megami woke up in a cold sweat. She knew something was wrong. She had to find where Amai was. She got up out of the bed, got dressed and went looking for Amai.

"Trunks. Trunks! Wake up!" Megami heard Amai scream. Megami flew at full speed to where the scream came from. When she came to the exact location, she flew straight down. When she got there, she saw Amai giving off some of her life energy to Trunks. Amai finished giving the young prince life energy and stood up.

"Are you ready to fight, Megami?" Amai asked. As a response, Megami turned ss2. Amai did the same. Accept, when she turned ss2 (or any form of super sayin), she had on a white tank top, white fingerless gloves, and a sword on her back. "You will not come out alive, Zetsueis. I am Akki and I work for Yugi," the demon told them. "Megami, Watch out for the whip. It can drain your life energy," Amai informed her sister.

Megami nodded as she pulled out her daggers. Amai pulled out her sword. "Didn't you hear me, you bakas? I told you that you will not survive my wrath. I am more powerful then either one of you," Akki mocked. In response, to 2 sayjin girls gave her the famous sayjin smirk. That last jester got on her last nerve.

Akki cracked her whip at them. the 2 sayjin girls flew in separate directions to avoid getting hit. Amai charged at the demon with her sword, but Akki used her whip to grab the sword away from her. "Cosmic Meteor Shower!" Amai yelled as she held her arms in the air forming about 100 ki balls and throwing her arms down sending those ki ball hurrling towards Akki. Akki was protected by an engergy sheld, so she blocked them all.

"Is that all that you got?" Akki chuckled. Although she didn't know it, Megami came in from behind her and slashed her arm with one of her daggers. "Bakayuro! Omea o kusoru!" Akki yelled in anger. (Heero: Hey! That's my line! Author: Shut up! Heero: Omea o kusoru Author: _ _;;; Go to jigoku Heero: Been there, done that) Akki held her hand up in the air collecting energy in her palm and screamed, "Deadly Bomb!" sending the energy ball towards the 2 half breeds.

After the dust blew away, you could see the 2 sayjins with their clothes torn and scars on their bodies, blood dripping down their limbs. Planted on their faces were the infamous sayin glare. "Moonlight Healing!" they screamed as they held each other's hands as a silvery tornado swirled around them. When the tornado was compleatly vanished, Amai and Megami were in the same postion as they were before, but they were fully healed. Their clothes looked as if they were new, the scars had vanished and the blood had gone with it.

"How could it be? That was my most powerful attack," Akki said in disbelief. Amai and Megami smirked without moving from their postions. The demon fell to her knees. "Could it be?" she mumbeled. With that, the two sayjins finished her off with a new attack. "Double Trouble Silver Flash!" they screamed in unison as they flashed by Akki, slashing her to dust.

~*~Back at Capsel Corp...

Trunks was in bandages lying on the couch. Megami had went to bed, but Amai stayed with Trunks that night. She slept sitting up on a nearby chair and watching over him to make sure he was okay.

Chapter 10

Showing Love

Trunks wearily sat up. Remembering what had happened last nigh, he urgently looked for Amai. When he turned around, he saw her on the chair next to him asleep while sitting up. Then, he looked at himself seeing that all of his serious scars were under bandages and the others fully healed thanks to his sayjin blood.

But he wondered. Why did she do this? Why did she do this for him? Someone she bearly knew. He turned around to see Amai again. She had a small smile on her face. Her face glowed in the sunlight. "Funny how I feel this way about some one I bearly know," Trunks whispered. Then, he remembered something that his dad told him a long time ago.

~*~Flashback~*~

A 7-year-old Trunks was playing a new flute that he made while looking out the window. Vegeta was watching him while thinking of something. Trunks didn't know exactly what his father was thinking, though. He stopped playing his flute and said as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" Vegeta asked in his usual voice. "I feel..." "Feel what." "Empty..." "I have something to tell you, brat." "Nani?" Vegeta walked up to his son and sat next to him.

Trunks looked at Vegeta with eyes full of nothingness. With that look in his son's eyes, it was hard to tell him what he knew. "I konow why you feel empty," he finally said. "Why? Why do I feel this way?" the young sayjin urgently asked. "You were...you were bonded at birth."

Trunks' eyes widened at the sudden news. "I am?" "Yes. All royal sayjins are." "How will I know who she is?" Vegeta turned his son's right hand over to show him a v-shaped birth mark on his hand. "She'll have this same mark on her right hand." Trunks traced the v on his hand. When he did, it glowed a silvery color. But he acted as it was normal.

Vegeta saw it as a sign. It told him that Trunks' mate would be half sayjin and half lucrinian. "Half sayjin and half lucrinian..." Vegeta whispered.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Trunks looked at his palm and touched it. This time it glowed brighter then the first time he touched it. What could it mean? He touched his palm again. This time Amai's hand glowed this time. Could she be the one?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megami: How's that? Now, let's end this story off with Trunks' says.

Trunks: Why me?

Megami: Do it, or else. *turns ss2 and holds up her daggers*

Trunks: _ _;;; Okay...

Megami: Now, tell them something.

Trunks: Never read Megami's fics.

~*~Screen is blacked out...

Trunks: *tied up and mouth taped shut* Mmmmmmfmfmf!

Megami: Okay, so that didn't work out. Next time we'll do Goku says!^^

Vegeta: Kakorote! Has the world come to an end!

Megami: Shut up, Veggtable head! I can kick your @$$ any time!

Vegeta: Bring it on, b****!

~*~Screen is blacked out...

Megami: *dusting off her hands* Told ya' so.

Vegeta: *in the same position Trunks is in*

Megami: Sayjin proof rope, never leave home without it.^^ Oh and please read and review. Arigatoo. Ja Ne!^^


End file.
